1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to media storage containers and, more particularly, to a media storage container that securely retains an item of recorded media until a portion of the container is destroyed. Specifically, the present invention relates to a disc storage container that securely retains a disc such as a CD or a DVD within the body of the container until a perforated door is permanently removed from one of the major panels of the container to allow the disc to be removed.
2. Background Information
Various media storage containers are known in the art. Known storage containers generally are either reusable containers or disposable containers. Disposable containers may be used to mail promotional discs to potential customers or to store discs inside of other containers. Disposable storage containers must be designed to securely retain the discs so that the discs do not freely move within the container so that the discs are not damaged. The containers must also allow the discs to be easily removed from the container while preventing the discs from falling out of the container when the container is initially opened. Although some existing media storage containers achieve these goals and have achieved success in the art, there remains room in the art for improvement.